This pilot study will assess Behavioral Activating System and Behavioral Inhibiting Systems in subjects with post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and in control subjects who have undergone similar trauma but who do not have PTSD. The subjects will perform Stop-Signal tasks while heart rate and galvanic skin conduction are measured. The tests will be administered on the Psychiatry Unit and subjects will be required to be off all psychiatric medications.